Judgment Night
by Another Dead Hero
Summary: A night out on the town goes fatally wrong as a group of friends go on the run from a group of drug dealers after they witness a murder. Fanmake of the 1993 movie "Judgment Night" with Denis Leary. Rated T for now, might become M later.
1. Real Thing

**I know I keep trying to do multi-chaptered fanfics and promise to finish em', but never finish them. But I swear to god; I will try to this time. This is a TDI fanmake of a little known film called "Judgment Night", featuring Denis Leary, meaning the TDI characters (Not all, but still) will play the characters and may seem OOC at some points, but roll with me here and my TDI OC won't be in it, some ain't referred to by name, so try to find em'. There will be character death in this, so that means anyone can die, for now this is rated T, but later this will become Rated M.**

**Judgment Night**

**Ch.1- Real Thing**

Calm nice day during the fall, everyone out as the leave fall in a decent sized Canadian town. Two young boys riding their bikes though someone's yard, kicking a leaving pile in the process and laughing.

The guy who was raking up the pile throws his tool on the ground in anger as a nice looking red car pulls up behind him on the side of the street.

Out of it comes out a brown haired guy in a red/white college jacket, smiling knowing it's a good day.

He's about to walk across the street when he notices a beautiful blond haired woman wearing a blue bandanna around his age and turns around to talk to her.

As the people on the street go about their day, one person, a Gothic looking woman with black/blue hair smiles at her baby daughter as they both sit on the front porch.

"Hey…" She says as she plays with her daughter and making noises to her, the door behind her opens up and a guy her age comes out putting on his jacket.

He like his wife has black hair and smiles at hair looking around as he walks in front of her, this is Trent Wyatt.

"Hey, why don't you call Bridgette?" The guy says to his wife who looks back up at him smirking. "She can come over and watch TV with you. That show you is on tonight and…" He says before playing with his daughter's feet.

"Hey, what's the name of it, um?" Trent says before his mood changes to a pleading look as he looked at his wife. "Oh come on Gwen, making me feel guilty here." (Yes, I'm doing the GwenXTrent shipping here, deal with it.)

Gwen smiled back at Trent before getting back to their daughter. "Just gonna be for a couple hours, I deserve this, I haven't been out of the house for three months." He explained sitting down in front of Gwen who smirked back at him.

"Three Months…" Gwen said pretending to think. "Gee, that's about how long since I been out."

She then nodded her head towards the brown haired guy hitting on the blond girl, who seemed to have been trying to put on lip gloss while holding onto her dog's leash. "Looks like Tyler wants to stay here tonight."

Trent waved his hands up in a playful fashion as he smiled at his wife. "Gwen, no one's taking dates tonight to a boxing match, that's it."

Silence went by a bit as Gwen looked at Gwen as she knew something making Trent confused. "What? Why you looking at me like that?"

Gwen knowing the answer shook her head. "Cause I know your friends. They have the hormones of high school kids."

"Don't start accusing me of running around because you know-"

"You're the only one of your friends who has a family." Gwen said before shrugging. "You know, I just think it's time to start hanging out with grown-up's."

"My friends are grown-up's" Trent defended.

"Sorry." Gwen simply said back before the sound of a horn from far away started to get closer to which Trent turned around to see.

"What the hell is that?"

Far away coming down the street was a huge RV and seems like someone was talking on the speaker as it came on down slowly. "…Very dangerous, with the- WOAH! This turn of the century RV…"

Tyler turned around saying bye to the pretty blond to look at the RV coming near him as the voice kept talking.

When the voiced on the speaker mentioned Trent's name during his rant, Gwen smiled as she got up with the baby in her arms. "Sounds like one of your grown-up friends now."

"I gotta go."

"Go. Go and have some fun, maybe would stop walking around with that look on your face." Gwen said as Trent quickly walked up the steps to her as she waved their daughter's arm while saying a baby voice "Bye."

Sighing, Trent looked at Gwen. "I have no regrets, kay?"

"Whatever you say." She replied as the RV came and stopped in front of their house as Tyler walked up to it as the driver stopped ranting.

Putting a kiss on his daughter's head, Trent talked to her. "Bye-bye gorgeous, daddy's gotta go." He then gave a kiss on Gwen's cheek as did her to him. "I love you."

"Ah, excuse me?" The voice on the microphone on the RV said in a sarcastic tone, interrupting the family moment.

Gwen smirked back at Trent hearing that. "I love you too."

"We got the family values moment here" The voice said again before ranting on again.

Walking off the porch onto the front yard, Trent turned around looking at his family. "I'll be home early, something around 8 am!"

Gwen gave a smile and nod of her head as Tyler hugged Trent before the two walked towards the RV.

"Thanks, gonna end up sleeping on the couch tonight for sure." Trent said in a jokeful way to his friend."

"Hey, simple, right? She hate, right?" Tyler answered, also in a jokeful way.

"Hey, she doesn't hate you, I've been married to that woman for two years." Trent replied back before Tyler grabbed him.

"You remember your birthday?" He asked to which he only got a stare by Trent, which resulted in Tyler doing a funny dance while making a beat, suggesting something sexual making Trent laugh.

"Yeah, she hates you." Trent said to his friend before the side door to the RV opened up as a tanned long haired guy wearing a brown jacket named Noah came out the RV and hugged Tyler before looking back at Trent's house.

"Hey Gwen! Let me get rid of these bums, I'll be right back to get on you!"

"Promise?" Gwen said in a deadpan way knowing Noah was joking.

Looking at his friends, Noah pointed at the inside of the RV. "Come on you guys, check it out man, it's bigger than your house." Noah said before entering.

Tyler wooed as he and Trent, who gave a quick wave to Gwen and their daughter as they both entered the RV.

When they did, they were surprised at the size of the inside as it looked like something the Celebs would own. Even had a huge HD wide-screen TV, sound system and fridge in there too.

Moah smirked at seeing his friends like this. "Prepare to have your pleasure glands felt!" He said before pointing and smiling at the floor tiles. "Watch out for the floors cause their marbled!"

Trent and Tyler looked around as Noah started to go through the fridge.

Trent looked at the sound system and checked it out as Tyler checked out the Xbox 360 and the light gun that came with it. "Man, cool sound system." He said before turning it on by mistake causing "Just Another Victim" by Helmet & House Of Pain to blare though the speakers loud.

Noah ran over to it as Trent and Tyler held their ears and turned it off. "Ah… Don't touch anything." He said before looking at Tyler who then pretended to fire the light gun making Noah take it away. "That's not right for you. Don't get any of your dirty dogs on my clean apostasy either."

"Noah, where the hell did you get this thing?" Tyler asked still in awe about the RV.

"I promoting it." Noah said pouring a class of vodka into a glass.

"You what?"

"I conned the dealer into letting me take it out for the evening." Noah explained.

"Why would you do that?" Trent asked arms crossed.

"Well I was driving past the dealership, spotted this piece and was thinking and went inside saying "_You know what, this baby would be perfect for entertaining clients, so I'm thinking about buying a few of them for my sales force._" and he got on his hands and knees and started begging me to take it out, it was embarrassing." Noah explained in detail making Tyler wonder.

"Wait a moment, your 'sales force' Noah?" He asked to which Noah nodded taking a sip of vodka.

"I may have some, I will." He answered making Trent and Tyler laugh as Noah had his hand out to which Tyler acted out shaking. "Tomorrow I'll return it and say "_Thank you very much sir, but under very very careful consideration, I would have to say, it's not big enough and I need a driver's side airbag in the bathroom and… I'll see ya!_", huh?"

Everyone started to burst out laughing as Noah walked over to the driver's seat as Tyler had his hands out.

"Noah Cochran!, The man, the myth!" He praised as Noah put his arms on the driver's seats and did a little cool dance.

"Yes indeed. So, we're running late." Noah nodded before looking at Trent. "So where's Justin?"

"Justin couldn't make it, canceled at the last minute, him and photo-shoots." Trent explained looking at the stove before turning to Noah. "So I invited someone else."

"Who'd you invite?" Noah asked unsure and was answered when the sound of a car coming towards the RV and Therapy? & Fatal's "Come And Die" was loudly heard.

Noah and the others looked and seen a rusted up green muscle car come towards the RV, then stopped suddenly. Noah wasn't happy. "Hey! Who's the crash test dummy?" He then realized who it was and looked at Trent as the music stopped.

"That's your brother, isn't it?" Noah asked, hoping it ain't who it was as Tyler was holding in a snicker and Trent tried to calm Noah down.

"Noah, don't start. Gwen's been busting my balls since I got home."

"Yeah, give him a break. "Tyler snickered before being shoved a bit by Noah. "Duncan's a good guy dude."

"He's a pain in the ass!" Noah then laughed before looking at Trent. "Every time you two get together, it's like a slugfest!"

Outside the RV, over where Duncan's car was, said person was coming out of it and shutting the door, wearing a huge blue jean style jacket with many punk band patches sown on as his green/black Mohawk blew in the breeze.

"That's not true." Trent said defensively as he sat down on a chair to Noah who shook his head.

"Oh, so he doesn't piss you off? Everytime-"

"He's my brother and I invited him, alright?"

"Hey Razorman!" Duncan yelled from outside the RV making Noah sigh.

"That's cool." He said looking out to see Duncan checking out the RV.

"It's nice, what the hell is this thing?" The punk said checking out the RV before walking towards the side door.

"It's- Just get in!" Noah yelled to which Duncan nodded.

"Looks like Barbie's playhouse." Duncan said entering the RV before getting hugged by Tyler.

"You should know, you're the one who plays with dolls." Noah joked.

"Where you been?" Duncan asked Tyler before looking around. "Jesus, look at this thing." He said, Trent looking at him smiling.

"Yo bro." He said getting Duncan's attention, making him come over to him.

"So my brother invites me to go somewhere, huh?" Duncan smirked putting his hand on Trent's shoulder. "Something wrong?"

"You're late, as usual."

Before Duncan could reply, Noah looked over with a grin.

"What you say fight fans? Crack open some beer and salvation and get on the road. Beers in the fridge Duncan." He said nodding to the punk who nodded and walked over to the fridge with a grin.

"Oh, beer!" He said in joy as Noah started up the RV and started driving down the street.

"Okay, let's hit it, all aboard!" Noah said to his friends.

"Noah, Noah, that's a conductor, not a bus driver." Trent pointed out.

"Why don't you sit down and shut up?"

"Now that's a bus driver!"

"Okay, now let me see your transfer man, when have any of you been on a bus?"

Later, it's just starting to get dark and the RV is on the intersection towards the city and it is busy.

"Yeah, I got six hundred on Davis." Noah said pointing at a small TV screen near the driver's seat.

"What?" Tyler yelled shocked by the bet. "You idiot, Davis rhymes with 'Save us!', maybe you should give me the money now" He said, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, maybe we should have left earlier, we're gonna miss the prelude." Trent smirked.

"Hey, the Razorman ain't gonna let of you all down." Noah smirked as he kept driving. "I don't intend to miss one single solitary punch."

Soon, Trent, Tyler and Duncan were watching a fight on the big screen. "Where this kid come from?" Tyler smirked

"Oh, look at that!" Duncan said said seeing a punch as he passed a beer to Tyler as Noah was still driving.

"Thank god this thing got a satellite dish, right?" Tyler said in a sarcastic tone to Noah before sticking his head out the window to see they were still in a traffic jam. "Much better than sitting at ringside, much better! Another day in front of the boob tube."

"Guy's, we're going to be so close, the blood's gonna close on us." Noah insured the group.

"Not if our noses are gonna high up on the rafters." Trent joked.

"Yeah right." Noah said back before he had to stop the RV due to traffic.

"Oh shit, yeah yeah!" Duncan said to the TV. "Look at him!" Everyone started to cheer and saying the boxer on TV to hit the other guy.

"Oh, it's over!" Tyler said pointing it out. "Said that Martinez kid wouldn't last three rounds." He said walking over and sitting next to Noah and taking a beer. "We're gonna miss the main event."

"Yeah, Tyler's right, might as well settle in." Trent agreed, but Noah shook his head.

"Bullshit, we're not gonna miss anything." He said before looking at Duncan. "Shut that TV off."

"Hey Noah, take it easy." Tyler tried saying holding his hands out.

"Wanna make it on time or not? Hm? All right."

Duncan nodded and turned off the TV as Trent just watched.

Noah tried to merge over to the next part of the road, signal out, but when he tried to, a red truck got in his way and the truck driver started to honk it's horn.

Noah tried again, same result, making him shake his head. "I don't believe this punk, have no idea."

Duncan slid open one of the side windows and waved at the driver. "Hey! Hey about it?"" He yelled over the other driver's music, which happened to be Slayer and Ice-T's "Disorder".

The other driver, a HUGE Black American, looking like Samuel L. Jackson wasn't happy as his wife looked towards the road. "How about what fool?"

"Let it over?"

"How about you's wait your turn like everyone else you punkass asshole!"

"Forget it." Trent said to Duncan who wasn't happy about being called a name. Noah tried pulling though again with no result and the other driver was easily getting pissed more. "Man, this guy ain't stopping!"

"Not gonna back off." The other driver said to his wife who tried calm him down and then pulled forward, scratching/hitting the RV.

"Look out!" Trent yelled back.

Noah wasn't happy and pulled to the right. "Oh, this guy just hit me! He just hit me! Can't believe this guy here!"

"Fuck you, what are you doing?" Duncan yelled at the driver making him stop and look him.

"Hey fuck you, want some boy!"

"Yeah!" Duncan yelled back running out the RV as the other driver got out of his truck and stomped over to Duncan, both ready to fight.

"Come on, you little fuckin' weasel, let's see what you got!" The huge driver said before Trent came over and pulled back Duncan, who wasn't happy.

"Get off!"

"Not tonight!" Trent tried reasoning as he kept pulling as Duncan tried to break loose.

"I can take this motherfucker!"

Unfortunately, the other driver had heard that as he was walking away and turned back around. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Fuck you!"

"All right skinny boy! I'll crack open your fuckin' head-" He tried saying before Tyler appear and pushed him into the truck before bending the driver's arm back (What? It happened in the movie, so Tyler doing that to Chef, possible… In this fic.)

"Hurt's huh?" Tyler said holding down the driver, who was in pain.

"Hey!" The driver's wife said to which Tyler looked at him. "Leave him alone."

"Yeah, relax." Tyler said patting the guy's chest. "Take the pretty girl home…" He then smirked at her. "Unless you want me too…" He said before making the man grunt.

"All right, I'll stop." He said not happy to which Tyler let him go.

The driver murmured something about Tyler not being worth it and yelled at a person who dissed him as he got back to the driver's seat as Tyler smirked.

Trent and Duncan looked on, as did other drivers on the road. Tyler walked up to the two smiling. "Married life making you soft Trent?" He asked before looking at Duncan "I remember when your bro would have dumped that guy on his ass." After saying that, Tyler walked away knowing he hit a bad point.

Trent wasn't happy and looked at Duncan as the two started walking. "What the hell's the matter with you? You can't get into every asshole who looks at you funny!" He yelled to which Duncan ignored. "Duncan, there's a lot of craziness going on out there and never know when some maniac is gonna pull out a gun and blow your goddamn brains out and it happens every day in the cit- Are you even listening to me?"

Duncan turned and glared at him. "What Trent, what are you going to do?" He asked in an anger filled tone. "Not my father Trent."

And with those words, Duncan went back in the camper as Tyler watched on. "Way to go dude, show some heart!"

Trent looked at him not happy either. "Hey, what I say, huh? What did I tell you, remember what I said?"

"I'm sorry dude."

"Don't encourage him with that macho man bullshit!"

"I'm sorry Trent!" Tyler yelled before pointing back at Duncan. "But he's right."

"What are you talking about?" Trent asked confused.

Tyler shook his head and got to Trent's face. "You're not his father dude." He answered with a pat on the shoulder before entering the RV as did Trent after a bit.

Inside, Noah shook his head and looked at Duncan not happy. "Really smart of you Brother."

"Hey, enough Noah, all right?"

"Well stop acting like you're three!"

"Why you gotta say shit like that?"

"Hey hey hey! Let's knock it off!" Trent yelled as he entered and closed the door. "I wanna have a good fucking time tonight." He said sitting down on a chair.

Noah nodding his head started shifting the gears. "Everyone hold on to something, we're getting out of here!"

Then Noah started to pull out to the side and started backing up down the ramp.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked as he held on.

"Tell you something, I'm gonna get us out." Noah answered as he looked back. "I hate being late!"

"Wait, a cop!" Tyler pointed out to which Noah looked. "Kidding, Noah's the man!." Everyone laughed as the RV backed up till Noah saw an exit ramp and stopped before going down it.

"Let me tell you something, here is to me and those likely, as there is few who did that!" Noah said as he kept driving and everyone cheered.

"Hey, have any idea how to get there from here?" Trent asked to which Noah nodded his head.

"Of course I do, there's an old expressway back here, how hard can it be?"

Noah would be so wrong if he only knew how the events of the night would turn out for them…

**Well there goes chapter 1, let's see how this bad boy goes. If it helps, here's a list of the main TDI characters (On the left) in the fanfic as their characters in the movie (On the right).**

**Trent- Frank Wyatt  
Tyler- Mike Peterson  
Duncan- John Wyatt  
Noah- Ray Cochran  
Chris McLean- Fallon  
Alejandro- Rhodes  
Ezekiel- Travis  
Geoff- Sykes  
Harold- Teddy  
Gwen- Frank's Wife**


	2. Another Body Murdered

**Hey, so far, so good here dudes. You already met the good guys (Yes, in this fic, Trent and Duncan are brothers in this, welcome to fanmakes people) Trent, Duncan, Tyler and Noah. Now in this chapter is where everything starts to go to hell here!. Why? Cause the bad guys are gonna appear in this one and hell will break loose. All right, let's get this puppy going.**

**Judgment Night**

**Ch.2- Another Body Murdered**

Couple minutes after getting out of traffic and deciding to go through the city, our heroes in the RV are still driving though the rough parts of the city.

Dirtied up with burning barrels, paper blowing through the streets, graffiti on the walls, looks like the place has gone to hel**l**.

As Noah kept driving, the group were getting concerned, Tyler smiled, hoping to light up the mood. "Boo-e-oohh!" He said waving his arms like a ghost looking at the streets before laughing.

Noah only shook his head in return. "Another tremendous bargains out here."

"Yeah, that's great Noah…" Duncan said getting up next to the two front seats, beer in hand. "But where's the damn expressway?"

Trent, who'd been looking out the side windows nodding his head as he kept looking. "Yeah, nothing in this scenic route."

"Look guys, the expressway will be hit logically, go through the major intersection and cut it." Noah explained, looking around to see where said type of road was.

The RV drove down more streets, with the same result, nothing, as usual.

"Well I don't see signs or anything." Tyler noted.

"If I can crossover the one street we exited on, we'll be fine." Noah assured.

The group argued a small bit about the route and possibly being lost as the RV went about till they stopped at a four-way street and seen a group of homeless people standing by one corner.

"Oh, look at that." Tyler pointed out to Noah, who took a small sip of the vodka. "The brother's Johnson. Look Noah, I'm just being logical, when you're lost, you ask for directions." He then pointed at the homeless. "So let's just ask those dudes, they look like they know the way around."

"Yeah, we'll tell them we're the welcome wagon." Noah noted, pouring himself more booze. "Make some baked goods for them-"

But Noah never finished as Tyler grabbed the mic and started talking though it to the homeless. "Excuse me, Gentleman?"

The homeless turned around to the RV, one iffy since since the one homeless happened to be female. "Hi, we're the welcome wagon, can you come here please?" Tyler politely asked while holding in a laugh as Duncan thought it was funny while Noah and Trent thought it was dumb to ask them. "Mr. welcome here would like to ask you something." He finished pointing to Noah, who reached over and swiped the mic back from him.

"Gimmie that." Noah scowled putting it away. "You know what, that's not funny."

"Oh, here they come Noah!" Duncan smirked as he pointed out two homeless, a huge heavy set one with blond hair and the female, who happened to have long curly red hair.

Duncan and Tyler were playfully waving as Noah watched as did Trent who came over to see this.

"Come on girl, show them what you got." The one fat homeless said to the red headed girl who smiled and nodded.

"Watch this!" She said in a crazy tone as she reached for something in his jacket.

"SHIT!" Noah yelled seeing this, then reached for a draw, opening it to show he had a gun in there, shocking the others.

"Noah, what the hell you're doing?" Trent asked in shock.

"Show them what you got Izzy!" The fat homeless said as Tyler happened to look up to see the female homeless, named Izzy pull out a paper baggie with a bottle of Jack in it, making the two homeless laugh their heads off.

Tyler and Duncan started laughing at Noah's expense, who was offset by what just happened, Trent was finding this funny.

"HOW WAS THAT FUNNY?" Noah yelled back, not finding the humor. "Can you tell me, cause I don't get it!"

The homeless started walking back to their spot as Trent only shook his head.

"Just get us back on the expressway." Trent only said to which Noah nodded and started up again driving the RV out of the current locale.

"Hey, you got the gun. Anyone comes through the door, you shoot them." Duncan snickered.

"I'll just lock the doors." Noah came back with. "Not sure if I'm insured with this goddamn thing."

Noah then reached to close the draw where the gun was, only for Tyler to stop him and take the gun. "Woah-woah-woah." He said looking at the gun, basic semi-automatic handgun. "You really know how to use this thing dude?"

"9mm, shit happens man." Noah simply answered to which Tyler laughed.

"Man, you were right Trent." Duncan noted looking at the gun before taking it and checking it out. "Never know what maniac is going to pull out a gun."

"Only maniac I know is you." Noah smirked as he drove. Trent appeared behind Duncan and slowly took the handgun away.

"Hey, you know what we need?" He asked, putting the gun away only for Tyler to take it back out. "We need a frickin' map."

"Who carries a map?" Noah asked Trent as he made a turn on the road.

"Thousands of unarmed people who drive Hyundai's who use maps Noah." Trent answered as Tyler put the gun back and closed the draw. "How about getting us out of here?"

As the RV went down a street and everyone looked around to see where to go next, Noah then thought of something. "Not my ride, but I think there's a map in the glove compartment."

"This one?" Tyler asked looking for said compartment.

"No, one on the right."

"Right."

Knowing Tyler had it wrong, Noah took his eyes off the road for a brief second and reached over to the glove compartment.

"It's this one, little close than I am." He said while looking up, only to see a person run out in front of them, only to vanish in the darkness, a thud hear.

Noah then stopped the RV suddenly and looked around, confused at what just happened. "Who was that?"

"I don't know, think we hit something." Tyler said looking out the windows. "Maybe a dog or something."

Noah only shook his head. "No we didn't." He said trying to start the RV up, only for Trent to stop him.

"Noah, I felt it…" He said looking on the left. "Think we hit someone."

Noah only looked into his face. "You know where we are? They're scam artists, okay? They make a living doing this." He explained making everyone confused.

"Doing what Noah?" Duncan asked, not believing him.

"They run out in the middle of the street, they pretend to get hit, then blow your head off!" Noah answered, only for Duncan to scoff him.

"Look, somebody might be really hurt Noah." Trent said before starting to walk out of the RV, making Noah and the other's look at him.

"Trent, what you doing?

"I'll check it out." Trent answered before exiting, Tyler then decided to follow too and got out with a flashlight making Noah laugh.

"Come on Trent, you guys doing the Mother Teresa show?" He said before being concerned.

"Wait, hey…" He weakly said to Duncan, who himself only looked at him not happy at his choice, before getting out him, leaving Noah alone.

The other 3, outside the RV checked around the street to see where the mystery person went. Tyler's flashlight shining to help out.

When they got to the front bumper, they seen a blood smear on it, fearing what might have happened.

But then noticed it wasn't huge and went to the RV's left, so they went in said direction.

After a while of looking, they found something big lying on the ground behind the RV and checked it out, when they got there and shined the light, they seen it was a person.

"Think he's dead?" Duncan asked scared about what might be.

His answer came as the body then rolled over on its own breathing hard and in pain. "Think again dude." Tyler answered before the three checked him out. "Shit…"

"Don't move." Duncan said as he checked out the guy, who had scruffy red hair, little stubble of hair on his chin and glasses that made him look like a nerd. Making sure he was warmed up, the guy looked up at the three confused. "Gonna be alright."

Noah poked his head out of the side window and looked back at the group. "What's happening?"

"We hit somebody, call 911!" Tyler yelled back to which Noah shook his head, hoping this was a joke.

"Oh my god, don't believe it…" He muttered as he got up and started going for the booze, opened one of the bottles up and drank a couple huge glups before stopping and shaking it off, knowing it help.

He then took out his Iphone and dialed in the number and waited for a response which he got when he heard a female voice.

"911 emergency, how can we-" But Noah didn't bother to hear the rest and hung up, not wanting to deal with this.

Trent then came in the RV as Noah quickly put his phone back. "How long they said-"

"Phone's dead man, there's no service in this shithole part of town." Noah quickly answered as he threw his Iphone to the ground, back turned to Trent, so he wouldn't tell Noah lied.

"We gotta get him to the emergency room." Trent said walking past Noah and lowering down the back table/chairs to make into a bed. "How do you work this thing?"

Noah however decided to take a trash can and started to dump all alcoholic drinks in the RV into it in a hurry as he looked at Trent. "I didn't see him man, came out of nowhere. You know, wasn't my fault."

Trent after getting the bed made opened the back window and stuck his head out of it to look at the others.

"Hey!" Duncan and Tyler heard Trent yell to them as they handled the hurt guy. "Bring him into the RV."

By the time the two brought the injured man to the RV, Noah came out and threw the bag full of booze at the street, trying to hide evidence before looking at the two carry the guy.

"Is he okay?" He asked as he, along with Trent helped the other two get the guy in the RV. "Come on, careful…"

The group walked the man to the bed. "Easy, easy, easy." Duncan said as they put him on the bed. As they did, the injured man groaned in pain. "Careful, careful."

When the guy rolled onto his side, the group noticed blood was on his stomach, not a lot, but still.

So after unbuttoning the guys coat, they seen the guy's shirt had a huge bloody hole, so they lifted up the guy's shirt to see there was a bullet wound there and it was fresh.

"Noah, get a towel!" Trent said to said person while still looking at the wound.

When they got a better look, it was bad and they had to recoil a bit. "He's been shot." Noah said, confused giving Trent a towel, who used it to kept the blood from coming out more.

"Put this under his head." Tyler said giving a blanket to Duncan, who put it under the guy's head after lifting it.

"Easy, easy." Duncan said to calm down the guy who reached his arm up at Trent, who found a bloody paper bag from the guy's coat.

"Gosh, hey, hey!" He moaned looking at Trent, who along with the others were confused at what the bag was.

Duncan took the bag and opened it as the other three made sure there wasn't any other damage, which there were none.

When he opened it, he was amazed at what he found as were the others when they seen it. A huge-ass wad of bloody cash looked like over it was over $200,000 in Hundreds.

Noah hit Trent's arm looking at the others knowing he was right… Somewhat. "He's a thief man, cops probably shot him, they'll be back any minute." He then looked at the injured thief. "What happened man, who shot you?"

"Hey, come on, leave him alone!" Duncan said looking over at Noah.

"Hey goddamnit, somebody shot him, okay?" Noah said trying to access the situation. "We can all be in danger!"

"Well we're not just gonna leave him here!" Trent said back, knowing they had to help the guy out.

"Look, I had a lot to drink tonight, Okay?" Noah said trying to save his ass, only for Tyler to back him away.

"Dude, what's your problem? The guys hurt!" Tyler said to a not happy Noah.

"Do you want to go to prison because of this punk, it is not our concern."

"Yes it is Noah!" Trent said back as him and Duncan kept the guy down and made sure the guy didn't bleed out.

"They're coming after me, you gotta help me…" The thief pleaded as irked in pain.

"We won't let anyone hurt you." Duncan said him.

"You gotta get me out of here!" The thief yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Noah yelled, losing it. "GODDAMNIT! I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF THINK!"

"Will you shut up!" Duncan yelled at Noah angry at him. "Who the hell are you telling to shut-"

"Hey! Dudes!" Tyler said getting everyone's attention. "Listen!"

Everyone shut up and listened closely, the sound getting louder, sounded familiar.

Tyler then went over to the front as did Noah and though the windshield both saw passing by on the road ahead of them was a patrol car.

"There it go right there!" Tyler pointed out.

"I didn't see it." Noah said shaking his head to which Tyler looked at him.

"Come on Noah, we got to catch them!"

"I just think we gotta figure this thing out and clear our heads."

"If you're not going to help, I will!" Trent said passing the two and getting in the driver's seat and started up the RV and started going after the cop car.

"Let's go!" Noah said as the RV turned to the street where the cop car went.

"Get out of the way." Tyler said to Noah, sitting down on the passenger's seat.

After getting the RV behind the cop car, Tyler took the microphone and started talking into it as his voice went through the speakers.

"Hey! Hey! Police, help!" He yelled to the cop car, which turned the corner. "We got somebody shot! Hey!"

Tyler then turned to Trent quickly "They turned the corner!". Then he got back to yelling into the microphone. "Hey! S.O.S.! Hey!"

The RV then took a sharp turn and some of the stuff fell over.

The thief, who was still on the bed, seen the bag of money on the side where Duncan left it and quickly pocketed it without Duncan noticing.

"Hey Trent, take it easy!" Duncan yelled over.

"Where the hell are they?" Trent said looking for the cops, who were out of sight.

"Hey!" Tyler yelled as he looked to his right as did Trent.

But then the sound of tires screeching was made on their left causing the two to look towards that direction, only to see an '91 black Subaru blindside hit the front left of the RV, causing it to make a unexpected turn onto the right towards a narrow alley.

Inside the RV, everyone was falling over as were the items in there like the cups, tables, chairs, TV, so on.

The back of the RV hit an electrical pole, destroying a tire in the process and made the already cramped up RV swerve around with what small space the alley had with sparks flying till it stopped in the middle of the alley.

After a small bit of silence, Duncan had gotten up, in pain off the ground. "God…"

"Noah, you okay? Noah?" Tyler asked to which said person waved it off.

"I'm all right." He said before looking at Trent who had a small cut on his cheek. "You okay Trent?"

"Yeah." He answered checking the cut out, nothing major.

Duncan then went over and checked on the thief, who like him was also on the ground and helped him back on the bed after getting the broken glass off of it.

"What the hell hit us?" Duncan asked his friends.

"My guess…" Tyler started up saying. "Some no insurance car driver asshole who bashed into us with a fucking junker."

Noah who had gone over to the middle of the RV picked up a piece of a broken machine. "Un-fucking-Believable…" He said outloud.

"Noah, calm down." Duncan said, keeping watch on the thief.

"Calm down? This stuffs gonna cost me a fortune! Now just the proud owner of a fax machine to fax myself, nice for me." Noah said in a loud sarcastic voice before knocking on the broken screen of the TV "Big screen, piece of shit TV. This will be mine."

As Noah kept rambling on about the broken items, Trent checked up on Duncan and the Thief. "You all right brother?"

Trying to open up the door, Noah realized something as it wouldn't budge and started kicking it in anger.

"Ah… We're stuck… In here. We're stuck, okay? We're stuck in this piece of shit, which I now own! Okay?" Noah yelled before shaking a chair and saying more curse words.

"Noah! Noah!" Tyler yelled, getting Noah to calm down. "Calm down!"

"Hey Noah…" Trent said looking back. "Why don't you try starting this thing?"

Noah nodded and walked over to the driver's seat as Tyler tried to open a window. "Open a window or something!"

Sitting down, Noah tried adjusting his seat. "Man, everything's stuck, wonderful." So he tries starting it, engine is heard trying to start, but nothing.

"It's dead, we're not going anywhere." And with those words, Noah lowered his head on the wheel.

Duncan, as he was, is taking care of the thief, when said person gets up and looks out the back window as he hears the sound of a car. "They're out there, gosh."

"Who? Who's out there?" Noah asked.

"You guys don't know who you are messing with, WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" The Thief yelled looking back at the group.

"Hey, shut up!" Duncan said, trying to calm the guy down. "We're doing the best can, okay?"

"Quiet." Trent said trying to hear something to which everyone did. "I'm gonna take a look around."

Trent then looked up and seen an adjustable sunroof and opened it up.

"Don't do that…" The thief warned him to which everyone looked at him. "They'll blow your head off."

"Noah, where's the gun? Get the fucking gun" Tyler said to which Noah went to get it out of the drawl, but it wasn't there.

"It's gone."

"What?"

"It fell out when we hit."

"Then find it."

"It's gotta be here somewhere around here man." Noah noted as the two looked for the gun.

As they looked, Trent got up and looked out of the sunroof to which Tyler noticed.

Looking around, Trent searched for any sign of people. He turned around and saw nothing on the roof. "Nothing." So he got down and looked at Tyler and Noah. "Seems okay, I think we can all squeeze though-"

But he never finished saying his plan as a black object hit the back window, breaking it causing everyone to duck.

Then three people in black suddenly burst through the broken window.

One had long brown hair and a black beanie on and grabbed hold of the thief and started to pull him out and spoke in a Spanish accent. "What up Harold, playing a little hide and seek, huh?"

"Hey!" Duncan yelled rushing to save the thief, now known as Harold, who was screaming. But then another man in black, with surfer like blond hair, named Geoff pointed a revolver at Duncan, who stopped in place as the Spanish guy, known as Alejandro and the other guy, who wore had scruffy brown hair and was shorter than the other two, named Ezekiel dragged Harold away.

"Back the fuck up bro." He spoke in surfer lingo at Duncan who gave him anger filled look. "Please." Geoff then grabbed Duncan by his jacket and pulled him out a bit as he kept his gun pointed at him.

"Wanna play tough with me dude? Want to keep him, huh? Backoff dude." He said before pushing Duncan back in the RV to the other. "Don't got the kiwi's. Now need you to sit tight and no one will get hurt, 'kay?"

Everyone was silent and Geoff just smiled and back up. "Crack a window bra." Then he ran back to Alejandro and Ezekiel, leaving the ofour alone.

"You okay?" Tyler asked Duncan, who only looked at the other group.

Noah during this took his Iphone off the ground and started dialing in 911 and got nothing. "This thing ain't working?"

Trent heard this and turned around in disbelief at Noah. "Thought you said there was no service."

Noah couldn't think of anything to say as did Trent who only turned his head away from him.

Now over with Harold, he was being held on his knees by Alejandro and Ezekiel as Geoff stood in front of him.

"Gosh… Look Geoff, look, no-"He tried saying, but Geoff covered his mouth and shushed him.

Duncan and the others were watching the group when they noticed another black car, this time a nice looking one pull up near the other group.

Harold was horrified when he seen the driver's side door open up and a person came out of it. "This is crazy, can't do this to me."

"See Harold, the problem is-" Geoff started saying to Harold

"There's no problem, gosh." Harold quickly said.

"You broken one of his rules…"

"It's not like that, gosh. I didn't do anything, you just gotta tell Chris, that's all I'm asking you to do!"

"Tell Chris what?" The new person, known as Chris McLean, their leader, who had short well-done brown hair and beard, said interrupting Harold, who looked up to him when he heard the voice.

"Well go ahead, kill him." Geoff said walking to the side as Harold looked in fear.

"It's not what you think man." Harold started pleading. "I-I ah, wasn't running man, I mean, you got it wrong, look…" He said getting the bag of money out from his coat and holding it out to Chris, only for it to be taken by Alejandro. "I got all the money, right there!" Chris had his hand out to which Alejandro gave to. "You can count it, all there."

Chris sighed as he pocketed the money. "How can you steal from me Harold?"

"I wasn't stealing from you, gosh! All the money man!"

"One thing I hate more than a thief…" Chris said to Harold who was in terror. "Is a liar Harold, you broke rule number one. Do not steal from me. What you thinking about Harold?"

"Come on, gosh! We grew up man-"

"All you had to do was keep the merchandise from moving, what's the problem, huh? No company car? Not long enough lunches?" Chris interrupted and said in spitfire tounge.

As Chris talked down on Harold, the others were still watching this unfold. "We can't just sit here." Duncan said pointing at the scene. "We're not gonna do anything Trent?" he then turned around to his brother. "We're not gonna do-"

"Shush!" Noah said getting Duncan to shut up, but it didn't work as Trent looked at him confused.

"What? What do you want us to do man?" He asked knowing the answer, but unfortunately for them, Chris happened to hear them and nudged his head towards the broken down RV as he smiled at Harold.

"You mention my name to the guys in the RV? Did you mention my name to the guys in the truck?" He asked and kept repeating, voice increasing to which Harold kept saying he didn't.

"I wouldn't say shit!"

Chris just looked into his eyes. "So, what do you want me to do, that what you want, to let you go? How am I supposed to conduct business on the street?"

"Who's gonna know right?" Harold explained to Chris. "I mean, no one's gonna tell them, I'm not gonna tell them, he won't-"

But then Chris pulls out a gun out of his jacket and points it at Harold's now scared face. "That's right."

"NO MAN! GOSH!"

BANG! Chris fires the gun, sending the bullet into Harold's forehead, causing blood and brain matter to blow out of the wound, killing him.

The other group witnesses this act of murder, Duncan screams "No!" at the sight as the others look mouth agape at what just happened.

Alejandro happens to see them and looks square at them as Chris and the others look at Harold's corpse.

"Yo, we got a problem." Geoff notes.

"How many guy's in the RV?" Chris asks.

"Bout four."

"And in a short place too, great… Just Great." Chris simply shrugged before looking at his goons. "Well boys, rule number two…" He said with a smirk. "No witnesses."

**Yeah, now it's getting insane as hell here people! You just met the bad guys and Harold is dead, nothing personal, but I thought he'd be good as the thief. Plus his last word "Gosh", perfect. Next chapter, chase begins. Till then.**


	3. Disorder

**Hey, back readers. Sorry about the delay a bit, first needed to think how this chapter would go, then I had a trip to NYC on Saturday, then I ended up lazing around my house the next day and now I got a chance to work on it. Our four heroes have witnessed a murder by four thugs, let's see how this will roll.**

**Judgment Night**

**Ch.3- Disorder**

Once the four friends in the RV heard Chris telling his goons to leave no witnesses, they started to panic, but froze in place.

But then Tyler had an idea and looked around before seeing a fire extinguisher next to his feet. Picking it up, he then rushed over to the front before looking back to his friends. "RUN!"

Then he threw the fire extinguisher against the windshield making it crack hard as the others started to follow him as he broke the windshield out, so they can escape.

But as Trent ran towards it, he stopped and looked down at the ground to see a lighter and some non-broken and broken glass bottles with spilled alcohol Noah forgot to get.

He got an idea then and took the blood towel, poured some alcohol on the towel and lit it up.

While he was getting his idea going, Chris, Geoff, Alejandro and Ezekiel started walking towards the broken down RV, taking out their guns.

"Come on Noah, come on!" Tyler yelled from outside in the front to which Noah turned to see Trent quickly throwing the rag on the broken glass.

"What the hell you doing? Come on!" He yelled at Trent as he watched the booze light up, he then found the gun and pocketed it as the alcohol lit up into flames and Trent then coming at him as the fire blocked the back, preventing the killers from getting in.

"Ah shit!" Alejandro said as he, along with Chris and the others charged to the now lit up RV.

Noah and Trent ran for the front as Chris and the other 3 started shooting in the RV.

"Where do these dude think they're going!" Geoff asked out loud.

Now out of the RV on the other side, Trent, Duncan, Noah and Tyler ran down the alley towards a fence as fast as they could as the other group kept shooting at them.

Duncan and Tyler were able to get over the fence easily, then Trent started getting over it and Noah was having trouble getting up to the top. "Come on Noah!"

As Trent and Noah were on the top of the fence, the RV then exploded making the two turn to watch it burst into flame as Tyler and Duncan seen it explode too.

Chris and his goons had to back up from explosion and then realized they had a problem of how to get to the witnesses.

Trent himself was shocked at the outcome and kept his eyes on the fire. "Shit, sorry man." He said to Noah. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

Noah just kept a deadpan stare towards the flaming RV. "Thanks, that's what I'll tell the dealer."

"Yeah, well you won't be tell them nothing unless we get the fuck out of here!" Tyler said to him as the two got off the fence and along with Duncan, they all started running again. "Come on!"

Over with the bad guys, they were getting up from ducking down to get by the blast.

"That was great guys." Chris said as he smiled. "Let's do it again."

"That's not funny eh!" Ezekiel said to his superior.

"Hey, that was funny. Shit looks like the Hindenberg man!" Chris snickered before running to his car. "Come on!" He said to which his lackeys follow him.

Now back with our heroes, they were able to get out of the alley into the streets to which Duncan pointed ahead of them. "Let's go!" He yelled as the four ran into an abandoned rail yard.

They all ran between the many old trains, trying to look for a hiding spot with Tyler leading the way.

After climbing onto a platform, they all stopped and breathed hard. "Were we headed?" Trent asked, using a bar for a place to rest. He then looked at Duncan. "Duncan, you alright?"

"Why? Why they do it? They killed him, they killed him. " He said between breaths pacing around.

"Hey, I don't think they're gonna follow us man, they won't do that." Noah said getting his voice in to Trent who turned to him.

"You saw them shoot that guy man, we're witnesses."

Unknown to them, Chris and his goons were indeed looking for them in their car.

"Where the hell are we?" Tyler asked confused at this situation. "Huh?" He said before looking not happy at Noah. "Why don't we get off the expressway Noah?"

"Oh, we're blaming me now, huh?" Noah shot back. "I don't remember twisting your arm to get off the expressway."

Then they all heard sound of a familiar car's tires screeching, Chris was around they realized as they turned around to the origin of the sound before running off again.

Chris car had entered the rail yard as the group kept running for a hiding spot. Luckily Trent and Noah found on and called over Tyler and Duncan to help open the side door to a train, which they were able to do and closed it before Chris and his goons noticed.

"Did they see us?" Noah whispered to which Trent shook his head as both looked though the small holes on the side, to see if anything was happening.

"I don't think so." Trent said bac as they tried to stay silent.

Chris and his boys stopped the car and got out of it, looking around the train yard looking around.

"Trent was right, they do wanna kill us." Noah whispered to which Trent looked at him.

"I never said they wanted to kill us."

"What are gonna do?"

"Shut up." Duncan whispered to which Noah looked at him, noticing the figure appear behind him.

"Well…" The figure said in a thick Newfoundland accent freaking out the four making them look at the figure that wore a fisherman hat and had a huge-ass beard, let's just call him Jerd. "Look what da cat drug in." He said confusing the others a bit thanks to the accent.

"Keeps your voices down." Noah whispered before suddenly.

"Hello ladies!" Chris called, looking for the four, gun in hand. "What you think of the neighborhood?" He asked before slapping the side of a train car with his hand. "All these condos down here…" Another slap.

"Nice huh? Can't be one of those North shore suburbs huh?" The four tried to keep silent as another slap, this time, closer was heard. "Guess what? Knew you guys would go straight to the rail yard. Well you didn't pass go, so you defiantly don't get the two hundred bucks though. You just sit tight; I'm gonna come door to door, just like the goddamn Avon lady!"

When Jerd heard that, he looked over at the four.

"By the way…" Chris said stopping a bit, looking around. "You fucked up my car and I don't have collision!"

Jerd smirked at the four, who checked to see if anyone was outside. "Goy out ther sounds like he wants to… Dew yu… Bodily harm or somthing." He said, accent still noticeable, but in a small whisper before the small laughter of other homeless was heard, mainly from one who had brown hair.

"I was a college graduate." He said To which Jerd pointed to.

"Tat's Buck. Has a brain of a cicken." He said shrugging. "Sure wood be a shame if he heard you hare!" He yelled the last word, scaring the four as he turned to his friends. "Dam shame…"

"He'd shoot us and then blow your heads off." Trent whispered back, knowing the outcome.

"I don't 'hink so, 'ight even be greatful." Jerd countered (I'm trying to work with his Newfoundland accent here people, excuse me.) "'ight give us a reward."

"All right goddamnit." Noah whispered, starting to act calm. "Name your price."

Jerd quickly gave it some thought. "'ell… Gee mista business man…" He said looking at the other homeless before looking back. "What 'cha have in 'ind?"

Noah smirked as he lifted up the left side of his coat to reach for something, purposely showing the gun he had tucked and ready without Trent, Tyler or Duncan seeing it, ready to aim it at them when…

"Don't move…" Chris's voice rang out, making everyone look around. "Don't whisper…" Outside, Chris was walking near the train cars with a wicked smile on his face, wanting someone to crack. "Don't even breathe…" He finished before hitting the side of a train car, wanting to hear the echo. "Don't you hate it?" He said, walking again, hitting the sides of the trains. "When you're trying to be quiet and every sound seems to be amplified, twenty… Or thirty times?" Then another hit, to see if the sound changed.

Alejandro himself was on top of the train cars, looking around to see if anyone was sneaking around.

Chris then started to sniff the air as he walked. "What is that? What's that smell? You guys wearing cologne… Or is that fear?"

Noah, knowing he would have done a stupid move quickly got his wallet out and started money out when Jerd too his hand and turned it to look at his watch. "Nice watch." He smirked to Noah who shook his head.

"Go to hell."

"Already deer man."

"Noah…" Tyler whispered. "Give it to him." Noah shook his head, not happy as he took off his watch and handed it to Jerd who smiled at it while Noah himself hid his fancy ring and pocketed it.

Back outside, Alejandro had a railroad spike in hand and flipped it around before sticking the spike end to the side of a train and started to scrape it against it as he walked, the sound horrific.

Then the heroes realized the sound was coming from their train and looked to see Alejandro's shadow pass by.

Alejandro then tapped the side of it, looking around. "Lucy! I'm home! Got's some 'plaining to do!" And with those words, he got back to the scraping and left the train car alone.

After that bit, the Homeless turned back to the heroes and Jerd smirked as he had his hands out, wanting more to Duncan, who got the hands away from him with his fist up. "Don't touch me."

"Don't be stupid Duncan." Trent whispered before taking out wallet and giving it to Jerd, who gave it to Buck.

Duncan looked at Trent who silently told him to do it, to which Duncan reached into his pants pockets "All right." He said taking out and giving Jerd couple crumpled up dollar bills and some change. "All I got."

Chris, still looking, stopped and had a cigarette in his mouth, which he lit up with a lighter and inhaled the smoke before blowing it out and starting to walk.

"You guys are really starting to piss me off!" He yelled, looking around, arms up. "This is eating into my drinking time! BUT I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. Since I'm such a nice person and in touch with my… Inter child…"

Everyone in the train car heard Chris, Jerd went to reach at Tyler who quickly grabbed his hand. "I'm going to give you a chance to come out, forget about the bullshit and we'll discuss this!" Chris voice was heard as Tyler gave Jerd his necklace.

Chris, looking around for any response stopped. "I'm going to give you to the count of three. One!" He then started walking again. "Mississippi two! Mississippi…" He stopped, waiting a small bit for a response. "All right! Opportunity knocked and you failed to answer! Don't say I didn't give you a chance!"

Tyler and the others then realized Chris was near them and looked in silence. "Come on! Let's talk! Let's mingle! All right, now I'm getting mad!" He said as he, along with Geoff and Alejandro, who came the other way were coming near the train car they were in.

"This was locked up too dude." Geoff said to Chris who was inhaling more smoke. "You know it's possible that they didn't stop and took right off."

Chris just blew out smoke. "This just doesn't feel right." Then with those words, him and Geoff started walking off.

Inside the train car, Buck started getting close to Tyler. "I'm a college graduate…" He whispered to him, to which Tyler looked him as did the others. "I used to play college ball…" He whispered. "I don't got my jacket no more…"

Tyler looked at his jacket then back at Buck. "That's too bad." He sneered a bit before checking outside.

But that didn't stop Buck, who just stared at him. "Somebody stole it…" He said to which Tyler looked at him. "And I had great hands, used to see me." He spoke. "I want my!" He yelled rushing Tyler, who pushed him back as the others watched. The two then started to argue, which then happen to get a little loud, too loud, which Tyler and the others tried to quiet down.

But it was too late as Chris, who had been walking away with Geoff heard the ruckus before running over back to the train car where the sound was coming from, Alejandro and Ezekiel appearing too.

Opening the door, they saw everyone in the train car was exiting out the other side of it and started to follow them.

"Make out time boys!" Chris joked in an evil way as they got in and exited out the other way of the train car and watched everyone run, hearing someone say 'gun'.

Looking around for the four, Chris happened to see Tyler's red/white jacket on one of the people running, smirking, he aimed his gun at the person, waiting for the moment, and then fired.

The bullet hit and killed the person in the back. Rushing over to the body, Chris kicked over the body as his goons watched, only to see the body with Tyler's jacket was Buck and shook his head.

"Shit. Hobo from Wakanawa. I hate Wakanawa." He muttered to Geoff taking an object of Buck's lifeless hands. "When's the last time they ever won anything anyway?" Chris then realized it was a wallet and looked through it. "Plastic…" But then he realized it wasn't just anyone's wallet, but Trent's wallet. Chris then read Trent driver's license.

"That's one of them." Geoff noted as Chris kept his eyes on Trent's picture.

"Bums must have rolled him." Chris smirked to his partners "Welcome to the neighborhood." When he looked back and checked what was next, he did a wicked smile at what he seen.

Two family pictures of Trent's, one of him with Gwen and their daughter and the other of just Gwen, he then closed the wallet and pocketed it.

Now back with our heroes, they were now running on a rail bridge before turning into another alley. Trent, Tyler (Who was now coatless and wearing just a vest over his long-sleeve shirt), Noah and Duncan kept running.

"There they are!" They all heard Chris yell from far away, making them haul ass more.

They then passed through a broken fence and kept on running as Chris, Geoff, Alejandro and Ezekiel kept following them.

Running into a factory yard, they hid behind a corner and fence as Chris and his groups were coming and passing by.

Noah looked at held his finger against his mouth. "Sussh…" He whispered before suddenly behind the fence behind them, a guard dog appeared and barked at them, scaring them and giving away their hiding spot, making them run again into another alley.

Along the way, Noah kept tripping and Trent tried helping him, but Noah resisted. "Trent, listen, I can't keep up, okay?"

"You have to."

"Listen to me, don't leave my ass down here man."

"You can do this."

"You take care of me, got it? I'll give you anything you want."

"All I want is for you to move your ass. We're gonna make it man, all of us. Okay?"

"Alright."

"I think we lost them."

"You okay?" Tyler asked Tyler coming back for them as did Duncan.

"I'm alright." Noah said back patting Tyler before they all started walking. "Where are the cops, someone must have heard the blast."

"Even if was a whole city block, they wouldn't come." Tyler answered.

"Hey…" Duncan pointed out. "Look at this." He said looking at a phone booth before going in it to use it, only to see the phone was cut off. "Ah! Reach out and touch somebody my ass." (Man, Duncan hasn't spoken much, but that's how his character was around this part in the movie, sorry Duncan fans)

They all moaned before Tyler noticed an apartment building. "Hey wait, there's a light on at that building up there!" He pointed out.

"Let's go get some help, come on." Trent said as him and the others went towards the building.

After getting over a fence (And listening to Noah bitch about his pricey jacket getting ripped), they all kept running towards the apartment complex.

"If anything happens, remember, don't think. Just run, okay?" Tyler noted to which everyone agreed on.

"Let's hope someone lets us use their phone." Trent said.

"You really think one of these freaks will let us use their phone?" Noah asked in a snarky way.

"These 'freaks' are our neighbors Noah."

"Not my neighbors' man."

"Yeah? Well I bet we're about ten miles from our door this whole night." Trent said back as they walked towards the complex.

While they were walking they heard a metal noise. "What's up with that noise?" Noah asked as they looked for whatever was making the noise.

They found it to be a kid, maybe 12 years old on a swing looking at them. "Should we talk to him?" Duncan asked.

"No-no-no." Tyler said putting his arm in front of Duncan. "I got a better idea." He said before rushing towards a door, ignoring his friends calling his name.

The door was locked and Tyler wasn't happy, then he noticed the kid looking at him in a creepy way, but then noticed an open door. "There's a way over there!" He pointed out to which he ran to as did the others and all went inside of the apartment building.

But they didn't notice the kid getting off the swing looking at the building, then running off.

Inside of the apartment complex, each of the four tried getting people to help out, only to get doors closed in front of them, not helping.

"What's wrong with these people?" Noah asked, not happy about their current problem.

"Just like you Noah." Trent answered.

"And how's that?"

"They're scared."

"They won't even talk to us." Tyler noted as Duncan tried checking a door, to which the family opened it up. "Hi, could we use your phone." But then the family, a short little black woman and her huger and taller son shook their heads and closed the door, with her saying something like "Punks trying to hurt my DJ" or something like that.

"Damnit." Duncan muttered as the group shook their heads.

"No one's gonna help us, no one." Noah said, thinking this was bad as they walked down another hallway.

"Welcome to the real world Noah, this is it." Duncan deadpanned.

"Say that again to me and I'll deck you." Noah said back as they all went up a thing of stairs before going in another hallway and checking to see if anyone would help, which didn't work.

Trent, looking however ending up finding a brown haired girl around their age, with light freckles dumping her laundry down the chute.

The group was about to go when Trent stopped them. "Wait, wait, don't wanna scare her off." He whispered before slowly coming up to her. "Excuse me?"

The girl turned and looked at Trent untrusting. "Yeah, what you want?"

"I need to use a phone, it's-"

"Hold it right there! Keep back!" She growled taking out a metal baseball bat, to protect herself as the others appeared behind Trent, who was trying to keep calm.

"Please, just stop." Tyler tried saying.

"Is this all you got, I'll take your goddamn heads, don't think I won't!" She yelled before behind her, out of an apartment came out a Asian girl her age with long black hair.

"Courtney! You all right?" She asked.

"Just get out of here Heather, now."

"Just give us a chance" Trent tried asked, not wanting any trouble.

"The only chance you're gonna get is to get your motherfuckin' ass out of here, now get out of here before I start swinging." Courtney threatened.

"Let's get out of here man, I told you they don't wanna help us, now come on." Noah tried saying, only for Trent to shake his head.

"Look, we saw a guy get murdered tonight." Trent said to Courtney who still had her bat up. "The guys who shot him, did it in cold blood and if they catch us, they're gonna do it to us too!"

"So what, they're following you?" Courtney asked.

"No, we lost them." Noah noted.

"You gotta believe us, we're telling the truth." Tyler pleaded to her as Heather came out with a knife in hand.

"We just want to use your phone to call the police, that's it." Trent asked, walking closer to Courtney. "We're not going to cause you any trouble. Please." He pleaded.

Courtney and Heather just looked at them, not knowing what to do.

Outside of the apartment complex, however, Chris and his boys were walking towards it. Ezekiel tugged Geoff's jacket a bit.

"Geoff, this is bullshit, we lost 'em, wasting our time eh." He said to which Geoff looked at him.

"You know something, you're really beginning to piss me off, were he goes, we go, now shut the fuck up!" He yelled, pushing Ezekiel back.

"Yo!" A voice was heard, making the two, Chris and Alejandro look to see a whole huge group of gangbangers appear out of nowhere and get in the groups way.

"Hey man, these the punks you saw man?" The leader, Cody, a short and meek, but seemingly power leader asked a one member, the one on the swing before who shook his head.

"No Code-mister, they ain't the ones." The gang member said back to which Cody looked at Chris.

"Hey, you punks crazy or something?" Cody asked Chris (Ha, Cody acting Street, in retrospect, Ezekiel would have been better, but oh well.)

"Chill out man, just looking for some… Citizens." Chris simply said.

"Ah, you hear that, he's just looking for some citizen's ya'll." Cody said to his gang, which looked like a ragtag group really. "Ain't gonna find anybody like that man. This is our block man, now if you got any brain in your head man, you'll break now and don't look back." He explained to Chris who just simply looked at him.

"Look, just got some business, that's all."

"You got some business man?"

"Yeah."

"What kind of business you got here man?"

"Now wait a minute right." Geoff said walking up to Cody. "I just about had enough of this bullshit, I'm gonna eventuate your little skull, how do you feel about that? Now back off!" He threatened as Cody's members started to get close with their weapons up to which Ezekiel and Alejandro started to get their guns out.

"Hey man, better get your boys ready jack." Cody said back before Chris got between the two.

"Just a little too much meat today, that's all." Chris said patting Geoff to back off to which he did as Chris pointed over to another spot at Cody before the two walked together a bit. "If you don't like what you see, then fuck me, come on."

When alone, Chris simply looked at Cody. "What you want man?" The gang leader asked.

"Now I understand, I respect what you're doing, it's your block." Chris explained a bit. "But these motherfuckers ripped me off, that can't let that happen, know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Yeah, you know man, if I fucked with you right now, you'd look like shit in front of your boys." Chris kept explaining before getting something out of his pocket. "Now how much is this gonna cost?"

"Man, if I wanted your money, I'd take it." Cody sneered.

"No, you can't take my money." Chris sneered back before getting a smile on his face. "But you can…" He said before taking out the money Harold took from him while smirking. "_Take_ my money."

"Hey, money got blood on it man." Cody noted.

"Ever seen any that didn't?" Chris simply asked, knowing the answer, to which Cody took the money. "Now, why don't you ask… Ah, Webster which building those people went into, all right?"

"All right." Cody agreed, making Chris happy. And now with the info they got, they we're now headed into the complex building where our heroes are in.

**YEAH! Another chapter done people! Had more TDI characters making appearances, Courtney and Heather as roommates, that's new. Cody as a gang leader funny (Though with Ezekiel, wouldn't have been better, but Cody is good enough.), DJ and his momma, fuck, even Jerd made a appearence in this! Plus Ezekiel had his first lines in this chapter, next chapter will be a big one as another death will happen in it, who you ask… Gonna have to wait people, night ya'll.**


	4. Just Another Victim

**All right readers, another chapter of this baby… Nothing much to say except that… Some main characters (I'm talking Duncan, Geoff, using them as examples) will die from here on in the chapters, but who will really die?… Well read on dudes and find out and if a fave of yours does, don't bitch, their characters in it does too, so neh people.**

**Judgment Night**

**Ch.4- Just Another Victim**

Now inside Courtney and Heather's apartment, our four heroes have now gotten some rest after running and hiding for dear life.

Duncan, cigarette in mouth was trying to light it up and Noah was behind him sitting on a chair before getting up, seemingly not happy. "I don't believe this…" He said pacing around the apartment.

"Noah, you're wearing a hole though the apartment dude!" Tyler said, looking at him as he and Trent sat next to each other.

"The cops should have been here by now…" He said before stopping to look at a clock in the kitchen where Heather and Courtney were. "Seventeen minutes."

"Lot of people die of old age waiting for the cops." Heather simply, in a rude way, said back at Noah to which Noah looked back at her.

"No goddamn way." He said before going over to the phone and picking it up to use it. "This is bullshit, watch this, I'll get their asses over here in one goddamn second." Only not to get an answer and tried again… And again.

"What's wrong Noah?" Duncan asked walking up to Noah.

"Phones dead."

"What do you mean its dead?" Courtney asked, knowing that ain't right and walked over to him and Duncan as did Heather, who took the phone from him.

After a while of nothing, Heather shook her head knowing the truth. "It must be them…" She scowled at Noah to which Trent, Tyler and Duncan looked at each other. "They're here!"

"How do you know that? Maybe you didn't pay your phone bill." Noah responded with, in somewhat denial.

"Oh yeah right!" Courtney yelled back.

"Shut up Noah." Trent said getting up to the three, not wanna hearing this.

"Blaine-Lee. Trent. Wyatt?" Chris's voice suddenly was heard yelling from downstairs said, shocking the heroes along with Courtney and Heather.

Chris just happened to be on the stairs walking up it as his lackeys followed. "I used to have a girlfriend named Blainley! She had blue eyes just like you!"

Trent was in shock the most, how did Chris know his name, mainly, how the fuck did he know his real first name! "How does he know my name?" He muttered to himself.

"Trent! Beautiful baby!" Chris yelled up, looking at the picture of Trent along with Gwen and their daughter. Chris then saw the picture of Gwen. "Wow! Lucky for you, looks just like your wife!" He said before looking up the stairwell before looking closer at the picture. "What's your wife, Goth!" He asked before pocketing the wallet in his jacket. "You know I always wanted to fuck a Goth girl Trent!" (Oy vey, sounds weird coming from him.)

Chris smirked as he started to come up the stairs. "Tell you what Trenty. Blaine-Lee! Since you won't come on out and meet me man to man, I'm just gonna take my case to the people, alright?"

Noah, along with the others was freaked out here. "People in the housing projects, got a headline for you!" Chris's voice was heard yelling and started telling what he wanted.

Heather however wasn't happy and looked at the group. "Get the fuck out of my house…" She whispered/hissed at the four to move, to which they did. "Go on!"

"Mommy?" A small child's voice was heard as the four heroes ran to the door, Courtney to another part of the apartment.

Duncan went to check on the door-hold, Tyler and Trent with any fire escapes and Noah just got pushed out the kitchen by Heather. "Get out!"

Noah wasn't happy and Chris's voice was coming up higher than it was as Trent came by next to him.

Downstairs, Chris ordered his goons up the stairs, guns in hand. "There's nothing on the two floors…" Geoff explained as they went up. "But we got two more to go."

"We gotta take a break, eh!" Ezekiel noted as he went up.

"Yeah, well told you shouldn't smoke!" Geoff said back.

Inside the apartment, Courtney came out holding a small child, a girl maybe 3 years old, who was crying a bit. "It's okay Princess, it's gonna be all right." Courtney said to her, trying to calm her down.

Trent looking at this realized this was getting bad. "We can't stay here."

"Are you kidding?" Noah whispered pointing at the door to Trent. "If we go out there, they'll kill us!"

"Yeah, well these people put their lives on the line for us!"

"Trent's right." Tyler noted.

"Yeah, go!" Courtney said, still holding her kid.

"Let's do this." Trent said as he and Tyler walked towards the door, to which Duncan started to unlock as voices complaining about Chris and his goons were heard.

Noah, however started to panic and suddenly took out the 9mm he had and pointed it at Duncan, shocking the others. "Back up, back the fuck up man!"

"Oh my god!" Courtney said rushing into her daughter's room with her as Noah pointed his gun.

"Jesus Noah!" Trent said to a freaking out Noah in disbelief.

"I'm not going anywhere…" He muttered, looking around.

"Son of a bitch…" Tyler said, not happy finding out about the gun. "You had that thing the whole time! Why the hell didn't you use it when we needed it!"

"SSUSSHH!" Noah said, trying to shut up Tyler. "Because I'm using it now!"

"On us?"

"Yeah! Whichever one of you thinks you're gonna get me at that door-"

"Goddamnit Noah! What are you doing, you're scaring the kid!" Duncan whispered pointing at the kids bedroom to Noah.

"The cops are gonna be here any second, let's just wait here till they get here."

"The cops are not coming!" Trent whispered back, knowing the truth as Noah keep the gun aimed around.

"Yes. They. Are! Stand right back, okay? I'm not gonna die down here."

Courtney looked on, scared of the outcome as Trent looked at his friend with the gun. "Noah, these people weren't involved and helped us. Now if those bastards find us here, they're going to kill everybody, is that what you want?"

Noah just kept his gun pointed as everyone looked on, hoping this don't get more bad. "Gotta trust me man." Trent said, hand out for the gun. "Don't want this, do you? Come on Razor…" He tried pleading before yelling. "Give me the gun!"

Noah was ready to fire, finger on trigger…

But then suddenly, he handed the gun over to Trent before breaking down a bit and starting to whimper.

"Let's get out of here." Tyler said, happy about the outcome as he along with the others unlocked the door, Trent looking on at his crying friend.

"Go to the roof, the kids have a way to get across to the next building." Heather explained to the four. "It's the only chance you have."

"Thanks a lot." Trent said back to her before getting to the door.

Slowly opening it, Tyler then stuck his head out and looked around the hall, seeing no one, cries of innocent people being asked for info they don't know and their cries of pain as Chris's goons were heard yelling.

The four then slowly walked out, looking around. Tyler was in lead, Trent behind him with the gun, Noah slowly in 3rd and Duncan last in line, looking around.

Heather after they left locked the locks on the door.

The four heroes walked up the steps to the roof slowly, then the sound of someone getting pushed by a door, most likely by Alejandro was heard as his voice responded to check next door.

The four got to the door, but it was locked, so Tyler looked at Trent. "Give me the gun." He whispered to which Trent did said action. He tried to break the lock with the butt of the gun, but Duncan stopped him after the first hit, due to the sound it made.

Duncan took off a glove he had and gave it to Tyler. "Here, use this." And with the glove over the gun, decreasing sound, they were able to start breaking the lock without much sound being heard.

Downstairs, a knock was heard at a door and DJ decided to check it out, against his mom's wishes and opened it, only to be pulled out by a gun holding Geoff. "Knock knock!" He said holding DJ as his momma yelled.

Alejandro was able to pick the lock of a gated door, then kicked in the wooden door and entered it, pushing the owner out of the way.

Ezekiel, just simply shoot the locks of his door with his shotgun and kicked it in and entered.

Chris however just walked through the hallway, looking around for any signs.

Back with our heroes, Tyler has finally gotten the lock broken and the four on now on the rooftop.

Now that they are, they now search around, looking for that way off the building that Heather told them.

They all look over the edges of the buildings, looking for the spot.

After checking one spot, Trent goes over to another part and checks it out, then looks back "Found it!" He yells to which the other 3 go over to him. "Think that's the escape route?" He asks his friends who are just next to him.

They all look at what Trent's looking at, on a lower part of the roof, not that big, just a small 7 foot drop, was two ladders connected to each other with duct tape, laid out on the edges of the apartment complex and another one with pieces of 2x4's as a support.

The other three look at it confused a bit and in silence.

"My ass!" Duncan says, breaking the silence, looking at it. (Okay, that bit of dialog ain't in the movie, just added that for fun.)

Tyler nodded his head "Let's do it!" He said before he hopped over the ledge down to the next part of the roof. Duncan then hopped over, then Trent did, leaving just Noah alone on the top. "Let's go Noah!"

Noah looked down, heights not seeming to be on his good side as he tried to get on the ledge, but couldn't do it.

Trent, Tyler and Duncan went over to the ladders and looked down to see the huge height they were at and we're iffy about it.

"Can't do this." Trent realized, knowing this way was dumb.

Tyler however shrugged, checked to see if it was safe (It was wobbly.) and started to get on the ladder, on all fours and started to slowly go across the ladders.

Noah looked down as he watched Tyler slowly going across the ladder, at the half-way point, he slipped a bit and fell a bit, but was still on the ladder.

"Hang on Tyler, hang on buddy." Duncan said, trying to calm him down as Tyler got back to crawling.

Trent noticed that Noah was still up on the high part of the roof and looked at him. "Noah…"

"I can't." Noah simply said, hands up, looking down as Trent watched.

"Use the pipe, it's right there, you can shimmy down it."

Noah looked to his left and seen a pipe and started to go to it as Tyler was able to get onto the other rooftop, happy he made it and not fall, he then noticed a door and rushed to it.

"Come on Noah, we used to do this kind of thing when we were kids, remember?" Trent said to Noah, who was now coming down the pipe slowly. "Come on, just slide down, just slide down." He said as he stood next to the pole. "Whatever you do Noah, don't look down."

Noah, who had stopped, just got a deadpan look. "Thanks… Wasn't going to."

"Come on Noah, I got a real nice view from down here."

"Funny Trent, glad you saved your best material for the rooftop show."

"Thanks, I'll be here all week." Trent joked, knowing he was calming down (Somewhat) Noah as Duncan watched. "Now come on Noah! That's good!"

"When I get down there…" Noah said, getting close to the end. "I'm gonna kick your ass." He snicked at the last part before suddenly, the pipe broke and he, along with the pipe fell a bit, making Noah fall onto Trent AND Duncan, who came to help out.

"Duncan, get your ass onto the ladder, now!" Trent said to his bro, to which Duncan got up and started to get up.

"What are you dudes doing?" Tyler asked from the other side, watching Duncan get up and come over to the ladder, making him hold on to it. "Come on, there's a way down there!"

Duncan started crawling across the ladder as Tyler cheered him on. Soon, Duncan was on the at the other side (Super quick compared to the others.)

Noah was about to go on it, but was taking deep breaths as Trent tried to help out. "That's it man, go next."

"Go man…" Noah said looking at Trent, who shook his head. "I'll follow you, you go first."

"Bullcrap. Look, climbing across this thing ain't gonna kill you." Trent noted pointing at the top part of the rooftop. "Those guys are!"

"Look, I'll go, I swear to god." Noah said, still taking deep breaths.

"Come on Noah!" Tyler called from the other side to Trent and Noah.

"Come on, I can tell when you're full of crap and you're being full of crap right now!" Trent yelled at his friend. "Don't leave me you up here, don't make me-"

"Look I said I would do it!" Noah yelled back before turning to Trent and smirking. "Want me to put it in writing? I will follow you." Trent nodded to which Noah liked. "Now come on, let's do it."

Trent nodded and then got on the edge, then began crawling on the ladder to get across.

Unknown to the group, Chris and his boys had knocked in the door and ran onto the rooftop.

As Geoff, Alejandro and Ezekiel looked around, Chris stayed in place as he tried to hear something. "Shush, shush." He said, getting his goons to calm down and be quiet.

"That's good." They all barely heard Tyler say from a distance.

Chris smiled and the four all ran to where the sound came from.

Back with the heroes, Trent was halfway there when Tyler and Duncan noticed the bad guys, making Tyler pull out the 9mm out of his hands. "Come on Trent!" Both him and Duncan yelled in a row

Just as Chris came by, gun ready. "Motherfucker!" Tyler shot at him, making him and the others duck and run for cover.

Duncan and Tyler ran into the door as Trent kept crawling faster with Noah holding it.

Chris however found this funny. "Don't believe these guys got guns man."

"Too easy these days bra." Geoff noted.

Trent, after quickly looking back starting crawling again, when some of the tape holding the ladders together broke off, making the ladders break a bit, Trent almost falling in the process.

Luckily for him, it didn't break all the way and still had support. "Trent!" Duncan yelled, making sure his brother as good, which he was.

Chris and the others heard that and wondered. "Hey, check it out." Geoff told Ezekiel who nodded and looked up, only to see Duncan rush out to the ladder, saying his brother's name and Tyler shooting three shots at Ezekiel, making him duck down.

Chris smirked at this. "Nice move."

"Come to me goddamnit, come on Trent." Duncan said, trying to get him going.

"Trent, come on." Noah said, looking back for anything.

Trent nodded and started to get back crawling on the ladder towards Tyler and Duncan, who had their hands out. "Come on, give me your hand." Duncan said. After a small bit, Trent was able to get to Tyler and Trent who grabbed onto them and pull him on the roof. "Come on man, got ya', I got ya'."

Noah, making sure Trent was off and on the other rooftop was ready to go. "Okay…" But then suddenly changed his mind and slid the ladders off, much to his friend's pleas.

"Hey!" Trent yelled over as him, Duncan and Tyler (Who still had the gun pointed at Chris and his boys.) looked shocked at Noah. "What are you doing?"

"I… I ain't no acrobat, I'm going to negotiate with these guys!" Noah said as he knew what to do.

"With what Noah?"

Hearing a sound, most likely Chris and his boys making a move, he looked back at Trent. "I got these guys right where I want them."

Trent was about to respond when Duncan started to pull him back. "Trent, come on!"

Noah smiled at his best friend. "I'm the Razorman, remember?"

"Let's go!" Duncan yelled, pulling him back, which was smart as Chris and his goons came up and shot at Trent, Duncan and Tyler as they ran for the door and missed as did Tyler, who was shooting back.

Noah had to duck down from the shots, but still knew what he was doing.

Chris was looking down, seeing Noah was all alone and smiled as his boys climbed down. "Well my my my, must be my birthday." He said as he climbed down. (Once again, dialog I added in, not in movie.)

Noah was ready for whatever the bad guys had and turned around, ready for action. "Easy fellows, hear me out for a second!" He smiled at the four who looked at him. "Just give me a chance to talk, okay?"

"What do you wanna talk about?" Chris asked as he stood close to Noah as the other three watched.

"Something near and dear to my heart…" Noah smirked. "Money."

"'_Money_'? Money's good. Yeah, money makes the world go around."

Tyler started to point his gun out at Chris's head, but Trent stopped him. "Tyler!" He whispered. "Fire and they'll kill him for sure."

Tyler looked over to Trent. "And if I don't?" They, along with Duncan went back to watching how this is turning out.

"Okay, better start talking." Chris said to Noah, who nodded his head.

"First of all, there's no need for anything like this to be happening." Noah started to explain. "Whatever happened to that guy, I'm sure he deserved it, that's your business, nobody's going to the police. All we wanna do is go home."

"Home… Home is where the heart is, right?" (Man, Noah and Chris talking a deal is fun to write!)

"Ah, excuse me for a minute bra." Geoff interrupted a bit, thinking of something. "Correct me if I'm wrong here, but ah, didn't you say something about money?"

Noah gave a coy smile at Geoff. "Yeah I did…" He said before looking at Chris. "How about a Hundred Thousand dollars sound? Cash." He said, knowing this will get to them. "Then we go our separate ways."

"You can raise that kind of money?" Chris asked, arms crossed and interested at Noah.

"Yes I can."

"Wow, let me ask you something." Chris said looking at Noah's fancy shoes. "Those shoes, are those Italian?" Noah looked down and heard Geoff click his gun ready.

"Yeah, they're actually Le Calian running shoes." Noah responded with a snicker to which him and Chris laughed over the small in joke. "Actually working well for me this evening."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"And your dad's what? He's a stockbroker?"

"Something like that. But I'm a self-made guy. I'm a self-starter. Just like you."

"That's funny." Chris said pointing to his boys. "Cause these guys are always saying that to me."

"That's why we hang with him." Geoff noted.

"Self-made man." Alejandro said too.

"You just name the place, tomorrow morning, the money will be there." Noah said before going through his coat jacket and taking out the ring he hid from Jerd and held it to Chris "And in the meantime, how about a little deposit?"

Chris took the ring and checked it out.

"May I see that?" Geoff asked to which Chris handed it to him and smiled at it. "It's a beautiful ring." He said before looking at Alejandro and handing the ring to him. "Alejandro, look at this, check this out."

Alejandro checked out the ring as Ezekiel came over and looked at the ring too as he put it on his pinky finger as his other finger had a ring with Mexican flag on it, done in small jewels. "That's Beautiful amigo."

"Take this home to your babe." Geoff said to him before looking back at Noah. "Now how much is a ring like that worth?"

"Retail, 15K. But for you guys." Noah said thinking. "One down payment."

"Under the table dudes." Geoff said, making every laugh a bit.

"You know, I think we can cut a deal here." Chris smirked before him and Noah started to talk more.

Trent, Tyler and Duncan were surprised at seeing this from afar.

"I don't believe this, he's doing it." Tyler whispered.

Back with Noah and the bad guys, Chris smirked and pointed at Noah. "You're pretty good, what's your name? Noah, Noah, yeah. You're a good negotiator. You even low balled me."

"I'm gonna come in here and low ball you? Forget about that."

"Well, you know, the thing is, that first there's the payment of the money, then there's your friends keeping their mouths shut, you know."

"Hold on, we're business men, both of us, we have an understanding."

"Hum… Let me tell you something, ah… Ray. You don't understand shit, OK? Nothing. Guys like you check to see if they got a dick. I got one. You and your friends are the kind of spoon-fed fucking fruit bait that I fucking HATE!"

Noah wasn't intimated by this. "I don't think you understood me-"

"Shut the fuck up! You speak when fucking spoken to, okay? This is not fucking high school, motherfucker. I'll eat your fucking friends for fucking lunch. You know who we are? You got no fucking idea, do you? No. Jerks like you sail through life, reading about people like me in the newspaper. HEY! You're in a different place now, motherfucker! Yeah, hundred thousand dollars might buy you out of North Shore. Here, that means shit. This is my fucking world!"

Noah just kept his eyes on Chris, not backing down. "Two hundred thousand."

Chris gave a long pause and thought about it, everyone looked to see how this would go out, good or bad. "…All right."

Noah smirked. "We got a deal?"

"Yeah."

Noah then started to laugh a bit, looking at Geoff, Alejandro and Ezekiel. "It's cool with me." Everyone then started laughing. "Took my heart off the ground for a moment there, permanently implanted there."

"Yeah."

"Just a little bit and my pulse will be back to normal."

"God Noah…" Chris smiled as Noah turned around and gave a thumb up at his friends, who were still surprised he did it.

"I'm getting off this roof in one piece." Noah smirked, knowing he saved the day.

"Oh yeah… Yeah." Chris smirked back at him.

THEN suddenly, Chris pushed Noah hard enough against the ledge, making him flip off the edge, screaming at the top of his lungs as feel from 6 stories before hitting the hard stone ground and broken ladders.

"NNOOO!" Tyler yelled as he came out, firing his gun at the bad guys who just killed his friend, using all the bullets, getting Ezekiel in the arm and making the others duck. "MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Jesus, eh!" Ezekiel whined as he was on the ground, holding his arm as Alejandro checked on him.

"NO! NO!" Tyler screamed as Trent rushed him back in the door as them and Duncan ran to escape, but not before Trent turned to look at Chris, who only smirked at him, then he ran off, leaving Chris just to look on.

Able to get out the building, Tyler, Trent and Duncan started running away when Tyler turned and seen something before running more.

Duncan turned to see what Tyler was looking at and stopped shocked.

On the other side of the gate he was looking at was Noah's broken-up corpse, laid out on the ladders and the ground, blood pooling around his head. His dead eyes staring back at Duncan.

Trent came back to get Duncan and seen Noah's body. "Don't look at him Duncan, come on, he's gone!" He said before him and Duncan heard a noise, making them run to Tyler also turned back, running away, around a corner.

Chris and his goons came out the way they came in and gave chase.

The remaining three heroes tried to go one way, but were blocked by a huge fence.

Chris and his boys happened to pass by Noah's body, but Alejandro stopped and took off Noah's ring he still had on and threw it at him, then running off as the ring hit the ground and rolled before stopping when it hit Noah's head.

**All righty, new chapter done! Yes Noah fans, he's dead… At least in this fanmake, don't flame me, the character he played in "Judgment Night" also died, so sorry people. But he did have a great dialog scene with the bad guys, kinda seemed like he was gonna go nuts in the beginning of the chapter, but in the end, gave his friends the time they needed to escape and hold them off, so he didn't die in vain. Till next chapter… Ha, Chris McLean doing Denis Leary, funny.**


	5. Come And Die

**Hey readers, I'm back with a new chapter of this mo-fo. As you could tell last chapter, had to be brought up to a M rating due to the extreme dialog (Thanks to Chris doing Denis Leary quotes) and the death of Noah (Funny how I didn't make it M when Harold got his brains blown out, weird.), so now we're gonna get this puppy going once again! I regret nothing!**

**Judgment Night**

**Ch.5- Come And Die**

The last three remaining heroes, Trent, Tyler and Duncan realized that they were trapped since there was no way over the fence.

Looking around, Trent noticed a manhole grate and rushed to it as did the other two, trying to lift it up and was able to.

Duncan was the first to go down into the hole, and then Trent, then Tyler started to go in when he heard Chris and his boys coming, so he got in as fast as he could and was able to almost get the grate shut.

Making sure that Chris and the other 3 passed by, Tyler slowly closed the gate up completely and climbed down.

Chris wasn't happy as he looked around the alley as him and his lackeys couldn't find them. "Trent…"

Once Tyler got down into the sewer, he landed in water and splashed some of it and ran to Trent and Duncan.

They looked up to see Chris walk over the grate and not stop, so they were safe for now.

Tyler was still reeling after watching Noah fall to his death. "We should have done something." He whispered. "Makes no sense for Noah to go out like that."

"Nothing about tonight makes sense." Trent (Sorta) agreed.

Duncan was thinking it over. "I keep hearing him screaming…" He said, not getting the sound out of his head. "Honestly never seen someone die before…" (Another dialog bit added in, felt it makes even Duncan freaked out.)

"Hello ladies…" They all froze at that all too familiar voice and looked up to see Chris smiling at them.

"Run!" Tyler yelled as the three started running though the sewer to run away.

Geoff, who had looked down when they started running saw Duncan run and smirked. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the little chickenshit."

Then both started to fire into the manhole, missing them. When done, the four got the grate out of the way and started climbing down it.

As Trent, Tyler and Duncan ran through, they jumped down a ledge and were now trapped between Chris's gang and a grate where water went though.

"This way!" Duncan said starting to crawl into a huge pipe when Tyler started kicking in the grate, breaking it in the process. Duncan then turned around to see Chris's gang aiming their guns at them and firing. "Duck!"

The three ended up sliding down the pipe where they kicked in the grate and went down it into another part of the sewers.

The three got up and tried to look for a way out when Tyler saw a passage way. "This way! Come on!" He said as he lead his friends into the passage.

Looking around their new locale, the three turned their heads when they heard Chris's gang coming.

"Woo-hoo!" Geoff and Chris both said, liking the slide part, while Ezekiel and Alejandro wasn't happy, cause of more pain (On Ezekiel's part) and hair getting messed up (On Alejandro's part).

Hearing this, Tyler was getting madder. "Tyler." Trent called to which said person looked at him with a glare, so Trent turned to Duncan. "Duncan, gotta get moving man."

Duncan nodded his head and followed as did Tyler, who quickly looked back before moving.

Soon, Chris and his goons entered where they found the passage. "Split up." He ordered.

"Man, this is stoopid." Ezekiel noted looking at Chris. "Really think we're gonna catch these guys, eh?"

"Yeah." Chris answered while shrugging and turning to Ezekiel as did Geoff who had his fist up. "You comin'?"

Ezekiel noted Geoff telling what to do and nodded to which Chris smiled. "Watch your ass."

"Shit, always do Chris." Geoff answered as he, Alejandro and Ezekiel started to split up as Chris stood and smiled. Oh, how he loved being in control.

Now with the three heroes, after walking through the dirty water, they ended up walking into a huge part of the sewers, with ladders and platforms that go up to the surface.

"Oh Trent, were might you be?" They turned when they heard Chris's voice singing something that was hard to hear.

"Man, these guys just don't give up." Tyler whispered, anger growing over to the fact that no matter where they went, Chris and his boys were there.

"They're right on our ass." Duncan noted before looking at Trent, who himself was looking around. "We got to get out of here."

"Hard to tell where they're coming from." Trent said, trying to find where they were. Wouldn't want to run into them."

Duncan climbed up a platform to a ladder to which Tyler did, but Tyler was shaking his head.

"No, no, no!" He said to his friends, getting their attention. "It's too bright up there, might as well stick a bullseye on your back!"

"Well what are you gonna do?" Duncan asked back.

Having enough of this shit, Tyler just braced himself and looked at Trent and Duncan. "We make a stand. It's our only chance of getting out of here alive." He explained, taking a broken pipe into hand, smiling. "Always wondered how I'd do in combat." He said before looking up at Trent. "Ever wondered about that Trent?"

"Guess I'm about to find out." Trent, against his own will said to which Tyler smiled.

"Tyler, they got guns, we got nothing!" Duncan responded, thinking this wasn't gonna work.

"Screw the guns." Tyler simply said. "We watch each others back, we'll be okay." He then found another pipe and threw it to Duncan, who caught it. "Hey! Here you go Duncan, my boy."

Duncan smiled. "Let's do it."

"Hey Trent…" Tyler said to said person. "Let's show these punks what we got."

Trent, took a deep breath, not wanting this, but nodded his head. "Right." He said before looking around for a weapon, which he found in a big ass stick.

"Hey, there's three holes and three of us." Tyler noticed looking at them. "We watch each others back, huh?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go!" he said to which everyone got their own hiding spot.

Duncan behind a pillar, Trent behind a broken up wall and Tyler against the wall next to one of the holes.

"Hey, you guys down there, eh?" Ezekiel crudely asked as he walked down a passage.

"Tyler…" Duncan said to which said person turned around. "Got your back."

"Relying on you bro." Tyler said smiling, looking to see Trent's shadow, knowing he was ready, Tyler heard a noise coming and got ready.

But out one hole turns out that Geoff, hair soaking wet, started to look out from. Looking around the room, he saw Tyler, still waiting for someone to pop out of his hole.

Smiling thinking he got an easy kill, Geoff starts slowly walking towards Tyler's back, not knowing Duncan was watching him.

"Trent… Trent…" He whispered to his brother, who seemingly wasn't hearing him., so Duncan started to go around as Geoff was slowly getting closer to Tyler.

Silently moving to another pillar, Duncan was almost closer, so was about to come out and strike Geoff when he stopped and hid back, knowing it was suicide to do so.

Geoff was now just about a couple inches away from Tyler, so he aimed his gun at the back of Tyler's head, ready to fire.

But then he clicked the gun, making him known and Trent suddenly rushed him and pushed him against the walls, holding Geoff's arm up, as he fired up two shots.

Tyler turned around and helped hold him off, while slamming his piece of pipe into Geoff's arm, breaking it in the process.

But he also made a 'clang' sound which alerted the other 3 bad guys.

"Where you guys at?" Alejandro asked rushing back to his partners.

Now back to Geoff, he now had his gun pointed at him by Tyler, who was smiling as Trent and Duncan watched. "Don't you move, don't you move." Geoff, even know he was in pain, smiled at this site. "All right, who's the chickenshit now?"

Geoff smirked and raised his arms out to the sides. "Shoot me."

"Hey hey!" Tyler whispered back, telling him to get back to which Geoff pointed to his forehead.

"Ever shoot anyone before?" He asked as Tyler kept the gun pointed at him, so he put his hand out. "I don't think so, now if you don't give me that back, think your friend Noah's gonna be happy to see-"

But he never finished his threat as Tyler ended up firing a shot into Geoff's chest, dropping him to the ground.

The sound of the gun firing went around the sewer, getting Chris's attention to which he ran back to his boys.

Geoff looked down at the wound in his chest, knowing it was fatal and looked back up at Tyler, who kept his glare before falling over dead for good, his blood mixing with the water.

Trent and Duncan looked at the body, knowing they got one of them, Tyler was smiling. "See the look on his face, didn't think I can do it."

"Geoff!" Chris's voice was heard calling his main man to which the three noticed.

"Let's move." Trent said as he got back on the platform, but Duncan and Tyler didn't.

"Screw that." Tyler noted, realizing something. "I say we stay down here and finish them."

He said pointing at Geoff's body. "Things are a little different now."

"What's the matter with you?" Trent asked, not believing what he's hearing and seeing. "This isn't a goddamn game!" He said to Tyler's surprised face. "Duncan, let's go." He said turning around to climb up the ladder as Duncan, who quickly gave a look at Tyler, followed him.

"Hey, what happened to you dude?" Tyler asked, shocked his friends were leaving him. "Hey! Thought you had my back! Hey Duncan, I'm talking to you!" He yelled, only to not get a response.

Soon, both Trent and Tyler were able to get out of the sewers and onto land, Tyler also just happened to been following them and closed the manhole they got out from. "We gotta get some cover." Trent said walking around.

Tyler, not happy, pushed Duncan around a bit. "What the hell happened to you down there man?" He asked. "Huh?

Duncan only shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it." Tyler said, getting mad over the fact that Duncan, the one member of the group who wanted to beat down the huge fucking guy on the intersection was now pussing out. "Almost got me killed!" He yelled pushing Duncan on the ground, to which Trent rushed back and got into his face.

"Hey! Back off Tyler!" Trent yelled at him into his face.

"You're twin brother FUCKED UP!" Tyler yelled back, now in pure anger. "And he better not do it AGAIN!"

"Oh yeah? Or what?"

Tyler now wanted to hurt Trent, but simply smirked. "See, now that's the Trent I used to know."

Trent just glared at him. "Better believe it, now let's get off the street." He said before walking off with Duncan in tow with Tyler just smirking and shaking his head.

"Yes sir, boss."

Back down in the sewers, Chris, Alejandro and Ezekiel had now just found Geoff's body, floating in the water.

Chris was just looking down in silence and respect for Geoff, his 2nd in command, his best friend, his partner, now dead.

"This is great." Ezekiel said, breaking the silence. "You know, don't know aboot you's guys, but I didn't sign on for this, eh." He explained before looking at Chris, only kept his eyes down on Geoff. "This is your fault Chris. You're best buddy is dead because of you and your goddamn rules." He said shaking his head. "Ever thought about taking care of your own? Eh?" (Wow, longest speaking part for Ezekiel in this, more than Alejandro.)

Chris, who was holding back at least one tear for his friend, just kept his head down. "You mean you'd let these guys get this, right?" He simply asked, putting his gun away.

"No, eh, I wouldn't let these guys-" Ezekiel tried to explain, only to get a instant elbow to the face by Chris, breaking his nose and drawing blood in the process.

Alejandro was somewhat shocked by this as Chris took Ezekiel by the back of the coat and dunked Ezekiel's head into the water, watching the blood and water mix as Ezekiel tried, without success to break free.

"You know what I hate? I hate whiners you know? I hate people who just complain, complain, complain! I know a guy in the joint once one time, cell next to me you know he'd just." Chris started to explained as he kept drowning Ezekiel. "He'd just used to yap about everything, he used to yap about the food and yap about the guards, and yap about this and yap about that and yap, yap, yap all night long! Fucking yap, yap, yap... Like a fucking 747 you know what I mean? Like an engine stuck right between your fucking ears and you can't get rid of it because he's right next to you! Know what I mean?" He asked after him after he was done explaining.

Alejandro just looked down, taking off his beanie, knowing the truth. "I don't think he's getting up."

Chris was confused a bit and brought Ezekiel's head up to show he was indeed dead. He then shrugged and threw him back into the water.

"He's gone now…" He simply stated before him and Alejandro started to walk off. "Never did like him, that '_Eh?_' thing, annoying." (Another line note said in the movie.)

Back with our heroes, they were now walking through an abandoned store on the top floor, looking out the windows for any sign of Chris or help.

Duncan, who had been sitting on a thing of stairs, was thinking something over. "If I hadn't done stood there… I just froze!" He said getting up and looking out a window which Trent noticed. "I tried, but I couldn't move Trent."

"Duncan, you gotta keep it together man." Trent tried reassuring his brother, who only turned shaking his head.

"Keep it together? FUCK you Trent! I'm scared!" He yelled at his brother. "I'm really scared… I don't think I'm going to make it through this fuckin' night." Tyler was looking, feeling bad for Duncan. "I don't know what to do." Trent moved over to him, ready to hold him.

"Duncan…"

"No man, no."

"Everybody gets scared."

"I know."

"I'm scared too."

Once they were done holding each other, Duncan let go, smirking. "Look at me, crying like a big baby." He said before nodding his head at Trent. "Thanks for up for me back there."

"Yeah…" Trent said. "Tyler's just as scared as we are."

"Hey…" Tyler noted to the others. "Nobody out on the street." He said giving a look at Trent. "So what now boss?"

"Can you please cool down that 'boss' stuff?" Trent asked him, little annoyed by Tyler's behavior.

Then the three heard the sound of a bus coming near, the three turned to see a bus coming by. Trent smiled. "You guys ain't gonna believe this, let's go!"

So the three rushed out of the store, towards the bus that was pulling away, so now they had to chase after it as they yelled for it to stop.

Trent ran next to the driver's side and started knocking on the window to the driver, who was a woman that had black hair, looked like she could break him in two and a tag on her jacket that said "Eva". "Hey! Stop the bus!"

"I don't think so." She muttered, not happy with punks knocking on her bus, so she drove faster, leaving the three behind and yelling at them.

"Hey!" Tyler yelled before taking out the gun and shooting at the bus with it. "Come back!"

"Hey!" Trent yelled, knowing what Tyler was doing only makes things worse. "Gonna give us away!"

Tyler, still pissed off at him, turned and socked Trent in the face with his fist. "I DON'T GET IT, YOU USED TO HAVE BIGGER BALlS THAN ANYBODY!" he yelled at Trent, who had gotten back up thanks to Duncan.

"Is that what you think this is about?" Trent asked back, freaked out about his friend acting like this. "Balls? What about using your goddamn brain?"

"Watch what you say to me!"

"What are you trying to prove Tyler? Get us all killed? Is that what exactly you want to do?" Trent yelled back, sick of this. "I got a wife and a little girl back home and I WILL GET BACK TO THEM TONIGHT! YOU WANT TO GO OUT THERE, ACTING LIKE SOME GODDAMN HERO? DO IT ALONE!"

Then he ended walking away from the group in anger. "Let's go Duncan." He muttered telling him to follow him, which Duncan did.

Tyler just stood there, processing all that stuff, then turning around to look at the two. "Trent!... Trent!"

"WHAT?" Trent asked in anger, turning around as Duncan watched.

Tyler just shook his head a bit, before feeling bad. "Just wait up… " He asked before Trent and Duncan walked away.

Tyler took that as a yes and picked up his gun, which he dropped on the ground when he punched Trent and followed the two.

**All right people, that was the new chapter there people, two main characters, Geoff and Ezekiel are now dead, now with 3 heroes and 2 baddies, how will this end up people? I know this chapter was shorter than the others, BUT I promise the next one will be longer. Most likely the next chapter will be the last or 2****nd**** to last, we'll see. Peace. Also fun bit of info, Eva had her cameo, yayz!**


End file.
